villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hiltz
'Hiltz '''is a fictional character and the main villain in ''Zoids: Guardian Force. Zoids: Guardian Force Not much is known about Hiltz's past. He is an Ancient Zoidian, one of the original inhabitants of Planet Zi. He also owns a red Organoid named, Ambient. He appears in Van Flyheight's town of the Wind Colony and has a brief encounter with Van in the first episode of Guardian Force; later on, he is shown to be the one who orchestrated the attack on Van's village. As the series progresses, it turns out that Hiltz is the main threat behind all of the problems the Guardian Force is faced with, as he controls a huge organization with a large number of mercenaries and henchmen, along with a vast amount of resources and legions of Zoids at his command. He also works in secret behind the scenes throughout most of the series uncovering secrets to the Ancient Zoidians' past with help from a mysteroius figure called the Dark Kaiser. He eventually creates a scorpion type Zoid called the Death Stinger, and uses it to turn against Raven and Reese, as well as destroying many other cities and villages across Zi, including the capital of New Helic, forcing the Guardian Force to flee to a fortress Zoid called the Ultrasaurus. Hiltz pursues them and attempts to destroy the gigantic Zoid several times, but each time his plans are foiled, until Van Flyheight, Irvine, and Thomas Schubaltz battle against Hiltz in order to distract him long enough for the Ultrasaurus to fire its new weapon, the Gravity Cannon, at the Death Stinger. The resulting blast catches Hiltz off guard and engulfs the Zoid in a black hole crushing it under a hyper gravity field and rendering it a lifeless husk. However, his Organoid, Ambient, fuses with the Death Stinger and regenerates it, renewing the battle. He burrows the Death Stinger underground and knocks out the Ultrasaurus before fighting against Van's Blade Liger, Irvine's Lightning Saiks (and later against Thomas Schubatlz's DiBison). During the battle, despite the fact that the Death Stinger has sustained heavy damage, Hiltz reveals his true plan to the trio; he plans to revive the Zoid Eve and have all Ancient Zoidians return to power on Planet Zi, even if he is one of the only three left, and that the entire human race is to be wiped out. Hiltz and the Death Stinger and later planned to be the offering host for the new Death Saurer's body by order of the Dark Kaiser, but Hiltz betrays him and the Dark Kaiser (Gunther Prozen) is absorbed instead by the Death Saurer's Zoid core killing him. Hiltz then abandons the Death Stinger and merges with the true Death Saurer resurrecting it and proceeds to cause widespread destruction and mass genocide across the planet with the Death Saurer's charged particle gun (unintentionally with a little help from the Ultrasaurus's Gravity Cannon). He is finally defeated, and killed, by Van in the final episode, after Van's Blade Liger penetrates the core of the Death Saurer. Personality Hiltz is shown to be very devious. He also has a calm personality, and will usually build upon his defeats and outsmart his opponents. Hiltz is almost never caught off-guard, often deliberately playing into his enemies' hands just to show how futile their attempts at stopping him are. A prime example of this is when the Death Stinger is shot down from the stratosphere. After surviving the tremendous fall, he proceeded to swim through molten lava, emphasising the power his Zoid possessed. In the rare instances that he is caught off guard, he loses his calm demeanor in exchange for a more desperate and volatile one, often accompanied with a slight strain in his normally deep and calm voice. He also possesses a nihilistic philosophy, believing that destruction is a purpose in and of itself, often making dark jokes regarding his enemies lives. At the end of Guardian Force, shortly before he dies, he reveals his hopes of restarting his lost race, indicating that his many years away from his people may have had a role in his dark and nihilistic way of thinking if not outright been the source of his apparent madness. Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Mercenaries Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Harbinger for Rebirth